1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a drain trap adaptor adapted to a drain trap. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a drain trap adaptor configured to allow the drain trap it is adapted to and the drain trap adaptor itself, to be drainable in a controlled fashion. The drain trap adaptor includes a space adapted to receive an item dropped into the drain trap it is adapted to, wherein the drain trap adaptor is adapted to be removable from the drain trap such that the contents of the space can be accessed.
2. Background Art
The need to clean out a clogged sink drain often requires one of the following actions be taken. A drain trap may be dismantled so that the clogged portions of the drain trap can be exposed and cleaned or replaced. Although conventional drain traps are not designed to allow retrieval of items that have become lodged in them, they may be dismantled so that their internals can be accessed or exposed such that items dropped in the drain trap may be retrieved. Drain traps come in permanent and semi-permanent configurations. Permanent configurations include metal or plastic plumbing materials having tubings and fittings that are permanently secured together, e.g., using glue, etc. Semi-permanent varieties includes those fittings and tubings which are secured together using techniques involving screw threads, friction fit or pressure fit, etc. Numerous clean out tools, either discretely available or integrally built into drain traps, have been attempted. However, none of the clean out tools are geared towards enabling a user to dismantle a drain trap without creating a messy situation, although many of these tools require that access to the drain trap be made available. None of the clean out tools are geared towards enabling a user to retrieve an item dropped in a drain trap. It shall be noted that it is difficult or impossible to retrieve a dropped item, e.g., jewelry, ring, coins, etc., using conventional tools, e.g., a plumber's snake, plunger or any existing tools in a simple manner. Although a plunger may be use to dislodge a mildly clogged drain by dislodging materials contributing to the clog, it is unsuitable for use in retrieving a dropped item in a sink drain.
One of the prior attempts in enabling clean out of a drain trap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,914 to Neri (Hereinafter Neri). Neri discloses a drain trap having a clean out arrangement. The clean out arrangement comprises an upwardly extending branch that projects obliquely from the long vertical leg of the J-bend portion of a drain trap. The clean out branch has a relatively large diameter, being of substantially the same diameter as the J-bend itself. At its upper end the clean out branch has an easily removable, sealing closure. With the arrangement provided, the clean out opening is in a readily accessible location and the closure can be removed without tools to permit the trap to be cleaned. However, Neri's drain trap cannot be accessed without removing the cap (part 17 of Neri), causing liquid contained in the drain trap to spill uncontrollably to create a messy situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,073 to Savard (Hereinafter Savard) discloses a drain trap configured to be disposed in a discharge pipe to collect grease, dirt and other material which would tend to line the pipe and interfere with the proper discharge of fluid from the sink. It is said that the device can also be used for lavatories, bathtubs, urinals, etc.
Savard discloses a drain trap that can be removed in the upward direction, away from a sink upon which the drain trap is disposed. Although Savard's drain trap is capable of collecting a variety of materials poured into the drain trap-equipped sink, such type of drain trap is not customarily used in a modern sink, especially a bathroom sink as it is difficult to clean, unnecessarily trapping materials which can simply be sent to sewer or septic tank via drain pipe.
Thus, there is a need for a drain trap adaptor, when coupled to a drain trap, is capable of enabling controlled dismantlement of a drain trap, i.e., a practice that is performed without creating a messy situation and allowing retrieval of an entrapped item dropped in the drain trap.